


"Dear Jay Walker..."

by rubiii_kyo



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cussing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Dear Evan Hansen, Loneliness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubiii_kyo/pseuds/rubiii_kyo
Summary: A letter that was never meant to be seen, a lie that was never meant to be told, a life he never dreamed he could have. Jay Walker is about to get the one thing he always wanted: a chance to finally fit in.[A "Dear Evan Hansen" AU](T/W: May Contain Swearing/Cussing, Suicide and Perverted Jokes.)





	1. 「Anybody Have A Map? (EDITED)」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chappy:  
> Anybody Have a Map? - https://youtu.be/6f1-QF9jvBM

「Ch: 1 "Anybody Have A Map?"」

"Dear Jay Walker..."

Jay says as he types on his computer (mostly with his right hand because his left is in a cast), which is a letter to himself for encouragement.

"Today is going to be an amazing day, and here's why. Because today, all you have to do is just be yourself..." Jay types, "Uh, but also confident! That's important, and interesting, easy to talk to. Approachable!" Jay says, incredibly fast.

"But mostly be yourself. That's the big, that's the number one. Be yourself. Be true to yourself..." Jay says while typing, "Also, though, don’t worry about whether your hands are gonna get sweaty for no reason and you can’t make it stop no matter what you do, because they’re not gonna get sweaty, so I don’t even know why you’re bringing it up, because it’s not gonna happen, because you’re just, all you have to do is be yourself." Jay says, faster than before.

"I’m not even going to worry about it, though, because seriously it’s not like, it’s not gonna be like that time you had the perfect chance to introduce yourself to Nya Smith at the Ninjago band concert last year, when you waited afterward to talk to her and tell her how good she was, and you were gonna pretend to be all super casual like you didn’t even know her name, like she would introduce herself and you’d be like, “Wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. Aya, you said your name was Aya?” And she'd be like, "No it's Nya, I said Nya." And you'd be like, "Oh, see, I thought you said Aya because I don't even, I'm very busy with other stuff right now is the thing.---" Jay says, takes a deep breath, and continues, "But then you didn't end up saying anything to her anyway, because you were scared that your hands were sweaty; which they weren't that sweaty until you started worrying that they were sweaty, which made them sweaty, so you put them under the hand dryer in the bathroom, but then they were still sweaty, they were just very warm now, as well."

"Jay, honey, you didn't eat last night." Edna (Jay's mom) says, worried.

"Oh, um.. I wasn't very hungry..." Jay says.

"You're a senior in high school, Jay. You need to be able to order dinner for yourself if i'm at work. You can do it all online now. You don't have to talk to anyone on the phone. I know you don't like the phone..." Edna says.

"Okay, but see, that’s not true actually. You have to talk to the delivery person when they come to the door. Then they have to make change. You have to stand there while it's silent and they're counting the change and..."

"This is what you're supposed to be working on, Jay. With Dr. Garmadon? Talking to people, engaging with people. Not running away from people." Edna says, dissapointed.

Jay fakes a smile, "You're right, I'm going to be a lot better."  
Edna feels slightly guilty for what she said. She hugs Jay and he gives a weak attempt back.

Edna says with practiced positivity, "No, I know. I know you are."

She pulls away from Jay and starts to leave. "And that's why I made you an appointment with Dr. Garmadon this afternoon. I'll pick you up right after school."

"I already have an appointment next week!" Jay says, defensive.

"And I thought maybe you could use something a little sooner." Edna says.

Jay turns back around in his chair. Edna hesitates in the doorway and then decides to turn back.

"Hey, have you been writing letters to yourself? The pep talks? "Dear Jay Walker, This is gonna be a good day, and here's why." Have you been doing those?" Edna asks.

Jay says almost bitterly, "I started one."

"Those letters are important honey. their gonna help you build your confidence! Seize the day." Edna says, encouragingly.

Jay sighs, "I guess..."

Edna comes up behind Jay and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't want another year of you sitting at home on your computer every friday night, telling me you have no friends." Edna says, worriedly.

Jay says, looking at her, "Neither do I."

"Can we try to have an optimistic outlook, huh? Can we buck up just enough to see the world won't fall apart? Maybe this year, we decide, We're not giving up before we've tried. This year, we make a new start." Edna says, "Hey, I know--- you can go around today and ask the other kids to sign your cast! How 'bout that? That would be the perfect icebreaker, wouldn't it?"

"Perfect." Jay says, not so amused.

"I'm proud of you already." Edna says.

Jay says, disillusioned, "Oh... good." He walks out the door. Edna follows him, stopping in the doorway. Across the street from the Walker's we see a patch of forest.

"I'll drive you to school." Edna says, insisting.

"I can walk." Jay says.

"Then, at least, take the bus." Edna says.

Jay says, he clearly hates the bus, "I'll walk." 

Edna closes the door and then goes to the window to watch Jay walking to school.

"Another stellar conversation for the scrapbook, another stumble as I'm reaching for the right thing to say. I'm kinda coming up empty, can't find my way to you." Edna says, as she walks around the house, looking at pictures of Jay.

"Does anybody have a map? Anybody maybe happen to know how the hell to do this? I don't know if you can tell, but this is me just pretending to know. So where's the map? I need a clue 'cause the scary truth is," Edna says, then continues, "I'm flying blind, and I'm making this up as I go..."

「At The Smith Dining Room」

Maya (Kai & Nya's Mother) says, "It's your senior year, Kai. You are not missing the first day."

"I already said I'd go tomorrow. I'm trying to find a compromise here." Kai says, irritated.

Maya looks at Ray (Kai & Nya's Father), "You wanna jump into this, Ray?"

"You have to go to school, Kai." Ray says, not really caring.

"That's it?" Maya says to Ray.

"What do you want me to say? Look at him, he's not listening. He's probably high." Ray says.

"He's definitely high." Nya says, joining in.

"Fuck you." Kai says.

"Fuck you." Nya says.

Maya says, dismissively, "I don't need you picking on your brother, right now. That is not constructive."

Nya says, looking up, "Are you kidding?"

"Besides, he's not high." Maya says, looking over at Kai who lowers his head and eyes so that he's no longer making eye contact.

"I don't want you going to school high, Kai. We've talked about this." Maya says, concerned.

"Perfect, so then I won't go. Thanks mom." Kai says.

Kai walks out of the room. Maya slowly follows him. In the background, Nya looks at her mother, searching for the attention she doesn't get because of Kai.

Maya sighs, "Another masterful attempt ends with disaster..."

"Interstate's already jammed." Ray says.

"Pour another cup of coffee, and watch it all crash and burn..." Maya says.

"KAI FINISHED THE MILK!" Nya says, annoyed.

"It's a puzzle, it's a maze, I try to steer through it a million ways. But each day's another wrong turn." Maya says, disappointed.

Before he leaves, Ray gives Maya a barely affectionate kiss.

"I better head out." Ray says as he leaves.

"If Kai's not ready, I'm leaving without him." Nya says, about to leave.

"Does anybody have a map? Anybody maybe---" Maya says.  
___

"Anybody have a map?" Edna says.  
___

"--Happen to know how the hell to do this?!" Both Maya and Edna say in unison, "I don't if you could tell but this is me just pretending to know!"

___

"So where's the map?!" Edna says, desperately.  
___

"I need a clue." Maya says, desperately.  
___

" 'Cause the scary truth is---" They both say, desperately.

"I'm flyin' blind...." Maya says, "I'm flyin' blind..."

"I'm flyin" blind..." Edna says, "I'm flyin'---"  
___

"I'm flyin' blind and I'm making this up as I go!" They both shout in unison, "as I go!"

 

「End Of Chapter 1」


	2. 「Waving Through A Window」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chappy:  
> Waving through a window - https://youtu.be/kfnMvo87fQU

「Ch: 2 "Waving Through A Window"」

Jay is walking into school with his headphones in, looking down, not making eye contact with anyone. He gets close to the school when he sees Nya walking in. He stops in his tracks. Sound around him gets muffled.The edges of the frame blur. Nya is his focus. Nya is all that matters. His palms start to moisten.

Lloyd says, with an overzealous smile "How was your summer?"

Jay snaps out of it. He realizes that Lloyd is standing in front of him and pulls his headphones out of his ears and wipes off his palms.

Jay says, slightly confused, "I’m sorry, my..."

"Mine was productive. I did 3 internships and 90 hours of community service. I know, wow!" Lloyd says.

"Yeah that's---" 

"Even with all that, I still made some great friends. Or I guess acquaintances, more like." Lloyd says, happily.

"Do you want to maybe...I don’t know what you’re um...do you want to sign my cast?" Jay says.

Jay reaches for his Sharpie, while Lloyd steps back in an overdone show of empathy. 

Lloyd says, almost yelling, "Oh my God! What happened to your arm?"

"Oh...I uh...broke it climbing this tree..." Jay says.

Lloyd says, not really paying attention, "Oh really? My grandpa broke his hip getting into the bathtub in July. That was the beginning of the end, the doctors said. Because then he died."

Jay is dumbfounded. He is completely ill-equipped to handle this conversation. He just stands there nodding, confused. He is still holding the pen. Lloyd just stares with his smile.

"Well, have a great first day!" Lloyd says, happily, as he leaves.

Jay stands there frozen, following him with his eyes, before making his way inside.

[At the school hallway]

Kai walks into the school. He had his hood up with his headphones on. Some people point at him and snicker. Unlike Jay, Kai makes deliberate eye-contact with these students, making them uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, with Jay.  
He's struggling with some books in his locker when he hears Cole coming from behind him. 

"Is it weird to be the first person in history to break their arm from jerking off too much or do you consider that an honor?" Cole says, teasing Jay.

"Wait, what...I didn't...that's not what happened." Jay says, defensively.

"Paint me a picture, you're in your bedroom, you've got Nya Smith's Instagram up on your weird off brand cellphone...---" Cole says, then gets interupted by Jay.

"That's not what happened! Obviously. I was climbing a tree and fell." Jay says, defensively.

"You fell off a tree? What are you, like, an acorn?" Cole says.

Jay says, "Well I was, I don't know if you know this, but I worked this summer as an apprentice park ranger at Ninjago Park. I'm sort of a tree expert now, not to brag..." Jay was proud of this, but Cole just stares at him.

"Anyways, I tried to climb this fourty-foot oak tree...---" Jay says.

"And you fell...?"

"Well, except it's a funny story, because there was this solid ten minutes after I fell, where I just lay there on the ground waiting for someone to come get me. Any second now, I kept saying to myself. Any second now, here they come." Jay says, slightly irritated.

"Did they?' Cole asks.

"No. Nobody came. That's the-- that's what's funny about it." Jay says, very fast.

Cole laughs hard, "Jesus Christ..!"

"How was, what did you do for the, you had a good summer?" Cole smiles as Jay stumbles over his words. He slowly moves to the other side of Jay.

"Well my bunk dominated in capture the flag and I got to second-base-below-the-bra with this girl from Israel who’s going to, like, be in the army...so yeah, I think that answers your question." Cole says.

Cole starts to walk away. The number of students in the hall starts to thin.

"Uh, do you want to sign my cast?" Jay asks.

"Me?" Cole says, confused.

"Yeah, I mean we’re...friends..." Jay says as Cole starts to walk back towards him.

"We’re family friends. That’s a whole different thing and you know it." He wraps his arm around Jay and pats his chest. "Hey, tell your mom to tell my mom that I was nice to you or else my parents won’t pay for my car insurance." Cole says.

Kai slams his locker and Cole faces him.

"Hey, Kai. I’m loving the new hairstyle. Very school shooter chic." Cole says, teasingly.

Kai turns and glares at Cole, who is unphased by this. 

Jay is clearly uncomfortable.

"Calm down, bud. It was a joke." Cole says.

Kai says as he deadpans, "Yeah no, it was funny. I’m laughing. Can’t you tell? Am I not laughing hard enough for you?"

Cole walks away, "God, you’re such a freak."

Kai now turns his attention to Jay who is forced into eye-contact. There is no one else in the hall.

Jay doesn’t know what to do, so he laughs. 

"What are you laughing at?" Kai says, irritated. 

Jay freezes up, "What?"

"Stop fucking laughing at me!" Kai says.

Jay says, his palms becoming sweaty, "I’m not--"

"You think I’m a freak?" Kai says as he steps towards Jay.

"No, I don’t---" Jay says.

"I’m not the freak!"

Kai is in Jay’s face.

"But I wasn’t---" Jay defends.

"You’re the fucking freak!" Kai says, enraged. he shoves Jay into the lockers and storms off. Jay slides to the ground with his knees to his chest.

"..."

Jay says, sadly, "I've learned to slam on the brake, before I even turn the key. Before I make the mistake, before I lead with the worst of me." Jay gets up and looks through a window into a classroom, then continues, "Give them no reason to stare, no slippin' up if you slip away. So I got nothing to share, no, I got nothing to say." He backs away from the window, shaking his head, then looking down.

"Step out, step out of the sun if you keep getting burned. Step out, step out of the sun, because you've learned, because you've learned!" Jay says as he looks up with pain in his eyes. "On the outside, always looking in, will I ever be more than I've always been? 'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass. I'm waving through a window, I--..." 

Jay continues, "---Try to speak, but nobody can hear. So I wait around for an answer to appear. While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass... I'm waving through a window, oh!" Jay says, as Nya appears behind him, jogging towards him. 

"Can anybody see? Is anybody waving back at me?" Jay says, mumbling. As Nya was about to speak.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my brother. I saw him push you, he's a psychopath. Jay, right?" Nya apologizes.

Jay stands there awkwardly, forgetting his name, "Jay?"

"That's your name...?" Nya says, confused.

Jay says, realizing he's fucking this up, "Oh yes, Jay. It's Jay, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?' Nya asks, very, very, confused.

Jay says, trying to mend this situation, but failing, "Well, just because you said Jay, and then I said--- and then I repeated it, which is, that's so annoying when people do that." He says, then Nya holds her hand up.

"I'm Nya." Nya says, introducing herself. As Jay wipes his sweaty hands on his shirt, Nya pulls back her hand.

"No, I know." Jay says.

"You know?" Nya says, confused again.

Jay says, realizing that he fucked up, AGAIN, "No just, I've seen you play guitar in jazz band. I love jazz band. I love jazz but not all jazz. But definitely jazz band jazz. That's weird, I'm sorry."

Nya laughs, "You apologize alot."

"I'm so---...Or, I mean, you know what I mean." Jay says.

Nya says, as she turns away, "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"You don't wanna sign my---" Jay almost says.

Nya turns back, "What?"

Jay says, regretting his decision, "What? What did you say?"

Nya says, confused, "I didn't say anything, you said something."

"Me? No way, José." Jay says.

"Um, OK... José." Nya says, as she walks back down the hallway.

"We start with stars in our eyes, we start believing that we belong. But every sun doesn't rise, and no one tells you where you went wrong." Jay says, "Step out, step out of the sun if you keep getting burned. Step out, step out of the sun, because you've learned, because you've learned."

Jay burst into the cafeteria where a lot of students are eating lunch.

"On the outside, always looking in, will I--- ever be more than I've always been? 'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass. Waving through a window..." Jay says, as he waves his hand in front of a student's face. The student doesn't react, "I try to speak, but nobody can hear. So I wait around for an answer to appear. While I'm watch, watch, watchin' people pass, I'm waving through a window, oh!"

Jay sits at a table in the back. Alone.

"Oh, can anybody see? Is anybody waving...?" Jay says.

Jay is now alone in the library.

"When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash, or even make a sound? When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?" Jay stands and walks aggressively to the library exit. He's berating himself.

"Did I even make a sound?"

"Did I even make a sound?"

"It's like I never made a sound"

Jay stops, looking through a window into the crowded hallway.

"Will I ever make a sound?"

"..."

Jay burst into the hallway, again, no one notices him, other than Kai who clearly sees Jay. He walks up to Cole, Lloyd and the others but none of them notice him.

"On the outside, always looking in, will I ever be more than I've always been? 'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass. Waving through a window, oh. I try to speak, but nobody can hear, so I wait around for an answer to appear. While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass, Waving through a window, oh!" Jay says, "Can anybody see?" Jay walks towards Nya who is at her locker. He needs her to see him.

"Is anybody waving back at me..?" Jay says, as Nya walks away without acknowledging him. The hope recedes from Jay's face.

"IS ANYBODY WAVING?!" Jay shouts, as the students file out of the hallway.

Waving.

Waving.

Kai hesitates before walking in to class. He sees Jay.

Oh!

Jay falls back into the same position as before.

Oh Oh Oh...

「End Of Chapter」


	3. 「For Forever Pt. 1」

「Ch: 3 "For Forever Pt. 1"」

Kai walks into the computer lab and catch Jay in the middle of a conversation with his mother over the phone. In Kai’s eyes we see the desperation of a person on the edge.

"It’s fine, mom." Jay says, "No really, it’s ok. I’ll walk."

\---------

we can hear Jay's mother over the phone. During her segments, we see Edna at the hospital

"I’m so sorry, honey. Oh, and I’m going straight from here to class, so I won’t be home until late. Please eat something, Jay." Edna says, as she apologizes

"I will." Jay says.

"We’ve got those Chen's noodle house dumplings in the freezer." Edna informs.

Jay says, half-heartedly "Great."

"Did you write that letter yet? Dr. Garmadon’s expecting you to have one..." Edna asks.

"Yeah, no. I already finished it. I’m printing it right now" Jay lies.

"Ok...I hope you had a great day." Edna says.

"It was...yeah, it was really great." Jay lies.

"Great. That’s really great. I hope it’s the beginning of a great---Shit. I have to run. Bye, I love you." Edna says, in a rush.

Edna hangs up.

"Bye." Jay says, as he shifts his focus to his laptop as Kai is still watching him.

Jay says, quietly, while he's talking, "Dear Jay Walker, It turns out this wasn’t an amazing day after all. This isn’t going to be an amazing week or an amazing year. Because...why would it be?"

Kai realizes he has an opportunity to talk to someone and walks over to the printers.

"Oh, I know. Because there’s Nya. And all my hope is pinned on Nya. Who I don’t know and who doesn’t even know me. But maybe if I did. Maybe if I could just talk to her, then...maybe.... maybe nothing would be different at all. I wish everything was different. I wish that I was a part of...something. I wish that anything I said...mattered, to anyone. I mean, face it: would anyone even notice if I disappeared tomorrow? Sincerely, your best and most dearest friend, Me." Jay says, as he sets the document up for printing.

"When you’re fallin’ in a forest,

And there’s nobody around,

Do you ever really crash,

Or even make a sound?,"

"So, uh, what happened to your arm?" Kai asks, Jay turns quickly, again surprised that anyone is talking to him. He is even more surprised that Kai is talking to him. He freezes for a moment.

"Oh, I um. I fell out of a tree." Jay says.

Kai laughs, "You fell out of a tree?"Jay nods and Kai sits down next to him. He is holding a paper in his hand. 

Kai says, as he's still laughing, "Well, if that isn’t the saddest fucking thing I’ve ever heard."

Jay fakes a laugh, "I know."

Kai points at Jay’s cast, "No one’s signed your cast?"

Jay says, "Nope."

"I will." Kai says.

"Oh, you don’t have to---" Jay says.

"Ya got a Sharpie?" Kai asks, as Jay reluctantly hands over his sharpie. Kai grabs Jay’s arm roughly, Jay winces, as Kai writes " K A I " in massive letters across it. Jay isn’t too happy about this.

He stands up.

Jay says, not really okay with this, "Oh. Great. Thanks."

"Now we can both pretend that we have friends." Kai says.

"Heh, sure." Jay says, as he turns to walk away.

Kai says, as he holds out the letter, "Is this yours? I found it at the printer. “Dear Jay Walker”? That’s your name, right?"

Jay says, as he forgot about the letter, and he realizes what he wrote on it, "Oh, that’s just a stupid--- it’s a paper I had to write for an, um...assignment."

Kai then reads the letter. His hands start to shake. Desperation turns to anger. A defense mechanism to keep him from getting too close.

Kai says, as he reads the sentences about Nya, "...This is about my sister."

Kai looks at Jay with anger. Jay is terrified.

"No, no, no...!" Jay says.

"You knew I would find this." Kai says.

"What?" Jay says, confused.

Kai jumps to conclusions, "You saw that I was the only other person in the computer lab, so you wrote this, and you printed it out, so that I would find it."

"Why would I do that...?" Jay asks, confused.

"So I would read some creepy shit that you wrote about my sister and freak out, right? And then you can tell everyone that I’m crazy, right?" Kai says, furious.

"No, wait. I don’t even...what?" Jay says, confused.

Kai says, furious "Fuck you!"

Kai charges past Jay, leaving him calling after him.

"But, I really, I need that back. Please. Can you just, can you just please give it back?!" Jay says, desperately.

Jay is left in the computer lab, freaking out. Hyperventilating. He doesn’t know what to do with himself.  
He sits back in his chair and starts to hit his own head. "No, no, no, no, no!"

____

A familiar beeping of an incoming Skype/Facetime call begins. 

Cole says, eating a piece of cake, "What’s up, motormouth?"

Jay is in his room. He’s at his desk talking to Cole.

Jay says, pissed off and nervous, "What? I literally just texted you about this."

Cole says, remembering, "Oh yeah. A letter to yourself? What the hell does that even mean? It’s, like, a sex thing?"

"No, it’s not a sex thing. It’s a...It was an assignment..." Jay says.

"And why are you talking to me about this?" Cole asks.

"I didn’t know who else to talk to. You’re my only...family friend." Jay says.

Cole laughs, "Oh my god."

"I don’t know what to do. Kai stole the letter from me three days ago, and then he just--- he hasn’t been to school since." Jay says, panicking. 

"That does not bode well for you." Cole says.

Jay gets out of his chair and starts pacing, "What do you think he’s going to do with it?"

In Cole’s room which is very unkept and dirty. We see Jay pacing on his screen.

"Who knows? Kai Smith is batshit out of his mind. Do you remember when he threw a printer at Mrs. Misako in the second grade, because he didn’t get to be line leader that day?" Cole says. 

"Do you think he’s going to show it to.... other people?" Jay says, still panicking.

By “other people”, Jay means Nya. A smirk comes across Cole’s face

"He’s going to ruin your life with it. For sure. I mean, I would." Cole says, making Jay panick even more.

____

Lloyd is standing outside the school door, and he’s welcoming everyone inside. Most people ignore him or give him a weak wave.

"Hi...How’s it going? ...Love your shoes...Hi!" Lloyd greets with a smile.

After the last person walks in he follows them. The smile falls from his face. With no one near, his personal anxiety is allowed to come to the surface. "On the outside, always lookin’ in, will I ever be more than I’ve always been? 'Cause I’m tap-tap-tappin’ on the glass...waving through a window..." Lloyd says, sadly.  
____

Loudspeaker: Jay Walker to the Main Office. Jay Walker to the Main Office.

Jay is leaving due to his name being called. He goes into the main office.

"Hi, I was called to, for...?" Jay says, confused.

The Secretary says, very sweetly, "Mr. Wu would like to see you, honey."

Jay walks into Mr. Wu’s office. Then Jay see’s Maya and Ray Smith. He recognizes the Smith’s from Nya's Instagram page. He knows who they are, and he thinks that he knows why they’re there. His heart starts beating faster. His hands get sweaty. 

Jay says, stammering, "Uh...Is Mr. Wu...?"

They stare at him with empathy. Maya covers her mouth with her hands like she’s about to cry. 

From their point of view, Jay has suffered a great loss too.

"I just, sorry, they said on the loudspeaker for me to go to the principal’s office..." Jay says.

Ray steps forward.

"Mr. Wu is, uh, he stepped out." Ray says.

"Oh." Jay says.

"We wanted to speak to you in private. If you’d like to maybe..." Ray says, as he gestures his hand to the chair. Waiting for Jay to take a seat. 

Jay takes a seat, hesitantly. 

Ray says, softly, "We’re, uh...we’re Kai’s parents."

"Oh?" Jay says. This was not what he was expecting. He’s not relieved, but he is confused. We see Maya pull a folded piece of paper from her purse slowly. It’s clearly important to her. She almost cradles it. Jay sees it and the terror returns to his eyes. The letter.

Ray turns to Maya, "Why don’t you go ahead, honey..."

Maya says, with clear bitterness, "I’m going as fast as I can..."

Ray shoots back, "That’s not what I said, is it?"

Neither Maya nor Ray give the other eye contact during this exchange. Maya takes a deep breath as she hands the note out to Jay.

Maya says, she has a hard time with this, "This is...Kai...he wanted you to have this."

Jay takes the note slowly.  
His confusion has reached max levels. Instead of looking at the Smith’s he stares at the note.

"We didn’t...we hadn’t heard your name before, Kai never...but then we saw...” Dear Jay Walker.”." Ray says.

Jay says, still confused as hell, "He, um, he gave this to you?"

"We didn’t know that the two of you were friends." Ray says.

Jay looks up in shock, "Friends?"

"We didn’t think that Kai had any friends. And then we see this note and it’s, it seems to suggest pretty clearly that you and Kai were, or at least for Kai, he thought of you as..."Ray says, as he points to the letter, "I mean it’s right there. “Dear Jay Walker.” It’s addressed to you. He wrote it to you."

Jay suddenly realizes what’s going on. Or at least he thinks he has.

"You think this is, you think Kai wrote this. To me?" Jay says, still confused.

Maya sat down, still shaking, "These are the words he wanted to share with you. His...last words." 

At “last words” Jay looks up again. The pieces are starting to fall into place.

"This is what he wanted to leave you with." Ray says.

"I’m sorry...his last words?" Jay says, confused.

Both Maya and Ray take a breath. Maya starts to cry. Ray remains stalwart.

"Kai...uh...Kai took his own life." Ray says. 

This is much worse than what Jay initially imagined. The world around him starts to spin. The words of Ray are muffled. His vision goes blurry and red. He starts to shake. He needs to find a way out of this.

Jay says, well, almost whispered, "He...what..?"

Ray says, audible but muffled by Jay's anxiety attack, "This all we found him with. He had it folded up in his pocket...You can see he’s...he wanted to explain it, why he was...” I wish that everything was different. I wish I were a part of something. I wish what I said mattered to anyone.”."

Maya covers her ears, so she doesn’t have to hear the “last words” of her son.

"Please stop it, Ray." Maya pleads.

Jay is panicking. He wants out. He needs out.

"But that’s.... this isn’t.... Kai, um, Kai didn’t write this." Jay confesses.

Maya says, now also panicking, "What does that mean?"

"Kai didn’t--- he didn’t write this." Jay says.

Maya says, to Ray, "What does he mean?"

"He’s obviously in shock." Ray says.

"No, I just...he didn’t." Jay says.

Maya stands up and walks towards Jay. She jabs her finger into the letter.

"It’s right here." Maya says, as Jay gets up to escape her.

"I’m sorry, I should just, can I please go now?" Jay says.

"If this isn’t, if Kai didn’t write this, then..." Maya says.

"Maya, please, calm down." Ray says.

Jay is inches further away from them.

"I should go now." Jay says, trying to escape.

Maya grabs Jay's casted arm. Jay winces. She is desperate to keep him there.

"But did he say anything to you? Did you see anything?" Maya asks.

Jay pleads, "I really should go..."

Ray says, a little harsher than he should be, "Maya, honey, this is not the time."

Maya screams at Ray, "This is all we have. This is all we have left!"

"Honey. Listen to me. Please.." Ray says.

Ray tries to pull Maya off of Jay, but she breaks away from both of them and falls on the couch. She is in total breakdown. Jay is feeling guilty. He approaches Maya. He holds out the letter to her.

Jay pleads, "You should just, you should take it. Please."

Maya looks up. She points to Jay's arm and gasps. 

Maya says, she's no longer crying, almost hopeful, "Ray, look. His cast..."

Jay looks down at his own cast, Ray looks as well. In Jay’s cast written on it is " K A I " huge letters. Ray puts his hand over his mouth. A small but genuine smile breaks over Maya’s face.

"His best and most dearest friend..." Maya says.

Jay looks defeated. He could do the hard thing and tell them, but he knows that he can’t. He can’t ruin them. He looks at Maya with tears in his eyes. 

"Yes."

「To Be Continued」


	4. 「For Forever Pt. 2」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chappy:  
> For Forever - https://youtu.be/xkdPRcY0k4o

「Ch 4: "For Forever Pt. 2"」

We see the door open to Jay’s face.

Maya says, excitedly, "Jay, how are you?"

Jay says, nervously, "Good. I’m…I’m good."

"Well, come in. Come in. We’re having chicken." Maya says.

As Jay walks in he notices a framed picture of the Smith’s at the orchard.

in the Smith dining room. Jay is sitting in the middle seat. He is afraid to move. He leans away from Nya who is to the right of him. Nya slid down in her chair. She stares blankly ahead but takes some quick, suspicious glances at Jay. Ray is to his right. He has finished his food. Maya is standing in the doorway of the kitchen behind Ray. There is a basket of apples serving as the centerpiece of the table.

Ray stands to get seconds.

"Would anyone else want some more chicken?" Ray asks.

"I think you’re the only one with an appetite, Ray." Maya says.

Ray says, defensively, "The Julien’s brought it over."

Ray walks into the kitchen. Maya takes the seat that Ray vacated. Jay doesn’t look at her.

Maya says, to Jay, "Did Kai tell you about the Julien’s?" Jay nods furiously.

"We used to go swimming together." Maya says.

Jay says, still nodding, "Kai loved swimming."

Nya now stares at Jay, "Kai hated swimming." Nya says, as Jay turns to her. He can’t make eye contact with her for more than a few seconds at a time.

"Well, right. That’s what I meant. Kai loved…talking about how much he hated swimming." Jay says, as Nya continues to stare. Jay avoids her glare by looking at Maya. Ray is standing in the doorway.

"So, you guys, you…you hung out a lot." Maya says.

"Yeah." Jay answers.

"Where?" Nya asks.

Jay swivels back to Nya.

"Oh, you mean, like where did we…? Well, we mostly hung out at my house. I mean, sometimes we would come here if nobody else was here. We would email a lot, though, mostly. So, we wouldn’t have to, he didn’t always want to hang out. In person, you know?" Jay lies.

Nya is not buying his shit, but Maya is eating it up. Ray looks indifferent.

"We looked through his emails and we didn’t see any from you." Nya says, as Jay stammers but is able to bullshit his way through.

"Well, no, of course, yeah, I mean, that’s because he had a different account. A secret account. I should’ve said that before. That was probably very confusing." Jay lies.

Nya shoots back, "Why was it secret?" 

"Just so no one else could, it was more private, I guess, that way." Jay says.

Maya looks at Ray with bitterness.

"He knew we read his emails." Maya says.

Ray says, defensive, "Somebody had to be the bad guy."

They glare at each other. Nya continues to glare at Jay.

Nya says, to Jay, "The weird thing is, the only time I saw you and my brother together was when he shoved you at school last week."

Maya says, shocked, "He shoved you?!"

Jay says, blurting out the first thing that comes to his head, "I…I tripped."

Nya attacks, "I was there. I saw the whole thing. He pushed you, hard."

"Oh. I remember now. That was a misunderstanding. Because, the thing was, he didn’t want us to talk at school and I tried to talk to him at school. It wasn’t a big thing. It was my fault." Jay says, making up a lie.

"Why didn’t he want you to talk to him at school?" Nya says.

"He didn’t really want people to know that we were friends. I guess he was embarrassed. A little." Jay says.

"Why would he be embarrassed?" Maya asks, confused.

"Um. I guess because he thought I was sort of, you know…" Jay says.

Nya says, bitterly, "A nerd?"

"Nya." Ray says.

"Isn’t that what you meant?" Nya says.

"Loser, I was going to say, actually. But nerd works too." Jay says.

"That wasn’t very nice of him." Maya says.

"Well, Kai wasn’t very nice, so that makes sense." Nya says.

Maya takes a deep breath. She almost explodes. Jay is shocked that Nya would be so bold.

"Kai was…he was a complicated person." Maya says.

Nya says, not looking at her mother, "No, Kai was a bad person. There’s a difference."

"Nya, please." Ray says.

"Don’t pretend like you don’t agree with me." Nya says.

Maya finally turns to Nya and explodes. Jay watches in horror as this family falls apart in front of him.

Maya screams at Nya, "You refuse to see any of the good things---! You refuse to see anything positive!"

Nya looks at Maya, "Because there were no good things! What were the good things, Mom?!" Maya again tries to walk away but Nya won’t let her. 

Maya says, trying to calm herself down, "I don’t want to have this conversation in front of our guest."

Nya says, as she stands up to follow her mother, "What were they, Mom?! Tell me!" Maya turns back again. She is crying. Jay feels the need to do something.

Maya cries, "There were good things!"

Jay says, to Maya, "I remember a lot of good things about Kai!"

Everyone turns to look at Jay. He realizes his mistake and sinks into his chair.

"Like what?" Nya says.

Jay says, panicking, "Never mind, I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry, never mind."

Maya walks over to Jay’s side.

Maya says, "No, Jay. You were saying something."

"It doesn’t matter. Really." Jay says.

Maya puts her hand on Jay’s shoulder. Nya glares daggers at him.

"We want to hear what you have to say. Please." Maya pleads.

Jay takes a second to think before talking. He knows that he is doing the exact opposite of what Cole said to do.

Jay says, "Well, I was just…Kai and I…we had a really great time this one day recently. That’s something good I remember about Kai. That’s what I keep thinking about…that day."

Jay looks over and sees the back of the picture of the Smith’s.

"At the, um…The uh…The apples... Uh... The....The apples... Place..." Jay says.

Jay cringes thinking that this isn’t going to work. He prepares for the worst.

Maya says, surprised, "He took you to the orchard?" Jay looks at Maya and nods furiously once more. He sees the joy in her eyes. Nya’s glare has softened. Even she is coming around. Ray cracks a small smile.

"Yes…yes." Jay says.

"When?" Maya asks.

"Once. It was just that once. But he said the apples there were the best." Jay says.

"I thought that place closed down years ago?" Ray says.

"Exactly. Which is why we were, just, so bummed when we got there." Jay says.

Maya says, now crying happy tears, "We used to go to the orchard all the time. We’d do picnics out there. Remember that, Nya?" Nya sinks in her chair. She’s ashamed.

Nya says, not looking at Maya, "Yeah, I do." Maya points at Ray from Jay’s side.

Maya says, laughing, "You and Kai had that little toy plane you would fly. Until you flew it into the creek."

Ray says, smiling but hiding it, "That was an emergency landing."

Maya says, to Jay, "I can’t believe he took you there. I bet that was fun. I bet you two, I bet you had fun…"

Knowing that he made Maya so happy, Jay has a new confidence and almost excitement. What he said mattered.

"We did! The whole day was just…" Jay says, he looks directly at Maya. She is the one giving him the attention he needs. She is the one that makes what he says matter, "End of May or early June, this picture-perfect afternoon, we shared."

Maya says, to Ray, "What was the name of that ice cream place out there we loved?"

"Á La Mode." Ray answers.

"That was it. Á La Mode. And they had that homemade hot fudge…" Maya says.

"Drive the winding country road, grab a scoop at…Á La Mode and then we’re there..." Jay says.

"We’d sit in the meadow with all the sycamores. And you and your brother would look for four leaf clovers." Maya says, to Nya.

Nya lets a small smile slip through.

"An open field that’s framed with trees, we pick a spot and shoot the breeze like buddies do." Jay says, "Quoting songs by our fav’rite bands, telling jokes no one understands except us two. And we talk and take in the view..."

"All we see is sky for forever, we let the world pass by for forever. Feels like we could go on for forever, this way..." Jay says, "Two friends on a perfect day."

Just then the room opens up into the orchard. Jay gets up and walks into it and the Smith’s follow him. In it, we see another version of Jay, with Kai on the day that real Jay is describing. Jay follows closely behind the imagined friends. He seems enamored by this thing he’s created.

"We walk awhile and talk about the things we’ll do when we get out of school."   
Jay turns to the Smith’s walking backwards almost like a tour guide.

"Bike the Appalachian trail, or write a book, or learn to sail. Wouldn’t that be cool?" Jay says.

Jay turns back around. The fake boys sit on a hill overlooking the forest. Jay crouches just behind them. Nya's behind him. During “…but never do”, Jay looks at her through the side of his eye.

"There’s nothing that we can’t discuss like, girls we wish we notice us but never do..." Jay is now framed by the two fake kids. When he speaks as Kai and as himself, the imaginations mouth the words he says.

"He looks around and says to me “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” and I say, “Me too” And we talk and take in the view." Jay says, then continues, "We just talk and take in the view..." Jay stands up and faces the Smith’s.

"All we see is sky for forever, we let the world pass by for forever..." Jay says, "Feels like we could go on for forever, this way... This way..."

Jay turns back to look over the trees. We see his face in the sun. He is incredibly happy. This fantasy is all he’s ever wanted.

"All we see is light for forever, ‘Cause the sun shines bright for forever!" Jay says, "Like we’ll be alright for forever! This way...! Two friends. True friends on a perfect day."

Kai gets up and runs into towards the forest.

"And there he goes, racin’ towards the tallest tree!" Jay says.

The Jays race after him into the forest.

"From far across the yellow fields." Jay says.

Real Jay turns back and beckons to the Smith’s to follow.

"I hear him callin’, “Follow me”!" Jay says.

The boys are climbing the tree.

"There we go, wonderin’ how the world might look from up so high!" Jay says.

We see the boys climbing from real Jay’s point of view.

"One foot after the other, one branch, then to another." Jay says.

Real Jay watches them from the base of the tree with child-like glee.

"I climb higher and higher.."

Jay and Kai are at the top of the tree. Sunlight illuminates their faces.

"I climb ‘till the entire sun shines on my face!"

Fake Jay loses his balance and falls. We see him hit the ground from the point of view of real Jay.

"And I suddenly feel the branch give way..."

He crouches over the fallen Jay. His face goes solemn. There are tears in his eyes. The Smith’s again appear behind him.

"I’m on the ground," Jay says, "my arm goes numb."

Both Jays look up at the same time. We see a hope in real Jay’s face that we haven’t seen before.

"I look around..."

From their Point of view, we see Kai climbing down fast.

"And I see him come to get me," Jay says, he looks to the Smith’s, specifically Maya.

"He’s come to get me," Jay says, as Kai helps fake Jay up and real Jay rises with him, "And ev’rything’s okay..."

"All we see is sky for forever, we let the world pass by for forever, buddy, you and I for forever this way... This way..." Jay says, they stop on a hill w/ a park bench overlooking where Kai is helping fake Jay into the car.

"All we see is light! ‘Cause the sun burns bright! We could be alright... for forever this way...!" Jay says, passionately.

The orchard fades away and we return to the Smith dining room. Jay is standing in front of the dining room table looking at the Smith's. Maya is standing next to Nya who is still sitting where she was, as is Ray.

"Two friends... True friends...On a perfect day...." Jay says, as Maya comes over crying. She hugs Jay.

"Thank you, Jay. Thank you. Thank you! Thank you!" Maya says, crying happily.

Jay looks at Nya who avoids his glance. Ray stands and walks into the kitchen.

「End Of Chapter」


	5. 「Sincerely, Me!」

「Ch 5: "Sincerely, Me!"」

____

"They think you were lovers. You know, that right?" Cole says.

Jay is sitting legs crossed on his bed. He is incredulous.

"What? Why would they think that?" Jay says.

Cole is in his room. They’re talking over Skype again.

"Um. You were best friends, but he wouldn’t let you talk to him at school? And when you did, he kicked your ass? That’s like the exact formula for secret gay high school lovers." Cole explains.

Jay says, realizing, "Oh my God!"

"This is why I told you- what did I tell you? You just nod and confirm." Cole repeats.

Jay panics slightly, but it’s more like he’s trying to justify his actions than regretting them.

"I tried to. I just, you don’t understand. I got nervous and I started talking, and then once I started, I just…" Jay says.

"You couldn’t stop." Cole says.

Jay says, "They didn’t want me to stop."

"So what else did you completely fuck up?" Cole asks.

Jay says, defensive, "Nothing. Seriously."

"Ok…" Cole says.

"I mean. I told them we wrote emails." Jay says.

Cole asks, "Emails?"

"Yeah. I told them that Kai and I---- Kai had a secret email account…" Jay says.

Cole says, sarcastically, "Oh right. One of those “secret” email accounts. Sure. For sending pictures of your penises to each other."

This annoys Jay, so he ignores it.

"Yeah and so I said, he had this secret account, and that’s how we talked." Jay says.

"I mean, honestly? Could you be any worse at this?" Cole asks.

Jay confesses, "They’re going to want to see our emails."

"Ya think?"

Jay grabs his head like he’s trying to keep it from exploding. His panic is more intense now that he has something to lose.

"What am I going to do?" Jay panicks.

Cole says, like a scam artist, "I can do emails."

"How?"

"It’s easy. You make up an account, backdate the emails. There’s a reason I was the only CIT with keycard access to the computer cluster this summer. I have skills, son." Cole says.

Jay says, skeptical, "You would do that?"

"For two grand." Cole says.

"Two thousand dollars?" Jay says.

"Five hundred." Cole says.

"I can give you twenty." Jay says.

"Fine, but you’re a dick."

Jay closes his laptop as he walks into the living room to find his mother coming in from work. Edna is in her scrubs carrying large stacks of papers. She drops them on the coffee table and looks up at Jay. He doesn’t incredibly  
excited to see her.

Edna says, excited, "Hey you. I’ve got some very exciting news. Look what I found online today." she gestures to the papers, "College scholarship essay contests. Have you heard of these?"

Jay walks up to the table and starts picking through the papers. "I think so…"

"CNPR did a whole thing on them this morning. There are a million different ones you can do. A million different topics. I spent my whole lunch break looking these up." she picks up each paper as she says the name, "The John F. Kennedy Profile in Courage Scholarship- three thousand dollars, college of your choice. Henry David Thoreau Society-five thousand…" Edna says.

"Wow…" Jay says as Edna sits down next to Jay.

"College is going to be so great for you, honey. How many chances in life do you get to just…start all over again?" Edna says.

"No. I know." Jay says.

"You’ve got so many great things ahead of you. High school isn’t always…the only people that like high school are cheerleaders and football players, and those people all end up miserable anyway." She skootches closer to Jay again.

"Yeah, you’re going to find yourself in college. I really think so. I mean, I wish I could go with you…but..." Edna says. Jay gives her an awkward fake smile and laugh.

Edna says, embarrassed, "I just thought these were…it seemed like a neat idea." Jay turns to her.

Jay says, genuinely, "It is. For sure."

"You’ve always been such a wonderful writer. And we’re gonna need all the help we can get for college. Unless your step-mother has a trust fund for you that I don’t know about, with all those fabulous tips she makes cocktail waitressing…" Edna says.

Jay squeezes out a laugh and tries to exit the conversation. Edna searches for anything to pull him back In.

"Hey, um, I got an email from your school today. About a boy that killed himself? Kai Smith? I didn’t, I had no idea." Edna says.

Jay freezes for a moment but realizes that he doesn’t have to lie here.

Jay says, turning back to Edna "Oh. Yeah. Well…I didn’t really know him."

"You know that…if you ever, if you want to talk about anything…I realize that lately it must feel like, I’m always working or in class…" Edna says.

Jay says, trying to reassure her, "It’s fine, Mom." Edna stands up.

"Well. I’m here. And even if I’m not here here, I’m a phone call away. Or a text. Or an email." Edna says.

"Ok." Jay says, he turns back around and starts to walk away. Edna tries to hold her comment in but fails.

"Alright. It says “Kai”. On your cast. You said you didn’t know him." Edna says.

Jay remembers the cast, he shuts his eyes with frustration. He tries to mend the situation as quickly as possible. He turns back again and walks towards his mother.

"Oh. Yeah. No, I didn’t. This is…this is a different Kai." Jay says.

Edna puts her hand over her heart. She sighs and laughs, relieved. Jay laughs along but nervously.

"Thank God…I was so worried." Edna says.

"I’m sure." Jay says.

Edna says, brightly, "Hey, you know what? When’s the last time we did a taco Tuesday. How ‘bout I have someone take my shift next week?"

"Oh, you don’t have to…" Jay says.

Edna says, persisting, "No. You’ve been back at school a week already and I’ve barely seen you. We can even start brainstorming those essay questions together…"

Jay says, "That would be great."

"Awesome! Something to look forward to." Edna says.

Jay nods and starts to walk to his room again. Edna tries to pull him back again.

"Are you ok on ‘scripts?" Edna asks.

"Yes." Jay says.

"Well. Don’t stay up too late." Edna informs.

"I won’t." Jay says.

Edna says, "I love you."

Jay says, "Love you, too." Jay walks into his room. Edna stares at the space where he was standing. Her enthusiasm drops. We see Jay in his room. He grabs his phone and texts Cole, “When can u do the emails?”

_____

Kai is sitting up in his bed typing on his laptop that is on his lap. He looks a lot  
happier than we’ve ever seen him. He says the words as he types them.

Kai: "Dear Jay Walker, We’ve been way too out of touch. Things have been crazy, and it sucks that we don’t talk that much. But I should tell you that I think of you each night."

Kai begins to rub his own nipples and makes an ugly facial expression of pleasure.

Kai: "I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight!"

To Jay and Cole sitting on Jay’s bed. Cole is typing on Jay’s laptop that is on his lap.

Jay stands, annoyed.

"Why would you write that?!" Jay says, annoyed.

Cole laughs, "I’m just trying to tell the truth."

Jay tries to take the laptop away from Cole.

"You know, if you’re not going to take this seriously…" Jay says.

Cole pulls it back.

"Okay, you need to calm yourself." Cole says.

"This needs to be perfect. These emails need to be completely realistic!" Jay says.

"There is nothing unrealistic about the love one man feels for another." Cole says.

Jay sits back down.

"Just, let’s go back." Jay says.

"In fact, some would say that there’s something quite beautiful---" Cole says.

Jay pulls his laptop away from Cole.

"Let’s go back, Cole." Jay says.

Kai: "I gotta tell you, life without you has been hard."

Cole laughs, "Hard?"

Kai: "Has been bad."

Cole laughs, "Bad?"

Kai: "Has been rough."

Cole approves of this, **"kiNkY."**

Kai: "And I miss talking about life and other stuff."

Cole says, sarcastically, "Very specific."

"Shut up!" Jay says.

Kai: "I like my parents…"

"Who says that?" Cole says.

Kai: "I love my parents, but each day’s another fight. If I stop smoking drugs, then ev’rything might be alright."

Cole says, patting Jay on the back, " “Smoking drugs”?"

Jay says, handing Cole the laptop, "Just fix it!"

"This isn’t realistic at all. It doesn’t even sound like Kai." Cole says.

Jay says, unable to explain his need for this, "Please, just…fix it."

Cole laughs.

Kai is now scratching himself and twitching like a drug addict.

Kai: "If I stop smoking crack---"

"Crack?!" Jay shouts.

Kai is holding a joint in his hand and his eyes are bloodshot.

Kai: "If I stop smoking pot, then everything might be alriteeee."

Kai: "I’ll take your advice, I’ll try to be more nice. I’ll turn it around, wait and see!"

Kai: "Cause all that it takes is a little RE-IN-VEN-TION! It’s easy to change if you give it your AT-TEN-TION! All you gotta do, is just believe you can be who you wanna be. Sincerely, Me!"

Back to Jay and Cole. Jay is standing leaning over Cole’s shoulder.

Cole says, like a whining child, "Are we done yet?"

"I can’t just show them one email!" Jay says.

Cole stands, "Okay. Please stop hyperventilating."

Jay says, defensively, "I’m not hyperventilating."

"You’re having considerable trouble breathing." Cole says.

"I’m having no trouble breathing." Jay says.

"Do you need a paper bag---" Cole says.

Jay screams, then calms down, "I’M NOT HYPERVENTILATING--- Dear Kai Smith, Yes, I also miss our talks. Stop doing drugs, just try to take deep breaths and go on walks."

"No…" Cole says.

"I’m sending pictures of the most amazing trees!" Jay says.

Cole disagrees, "No…"

"You’ll be obsessed with all my forest expertise!"

"Absolutely not." Cole says.

"Dude I’m proud of you, just keep pushing through. You’re turnin’ around, I can see!" Jay says, as Kai continues.

Kai: "Just wait and see!"

"‘Cause all that it takes is a little RE-IN-VEN-TION! It’s easy to change if you give it your AT-TEN-TION! All you gotta do, Is just believe you can be who you wanna be, Sincerely…" Jay and Kai both say.

"Me." Jay continues.

"My sister’s hot!" Kai says.

Jay turns his head to Cole, who’s still sitting on the bed

"What the hell?" Jay says, disgusted.

Cole laughs, "My bad~"

Kai: "Dear Jay Walker, thanks for ev’ry note you send."

Jay says, "Dear Kai Smith, I’m just glad to be your friend."

"Our friendship goes beyond, your average kind of bond!" Both Kai and Jay say.  
Jay walks over so that he’s right in front of Cole, who is still typing.  
Kai joins Jay.

Cole pops up out of nowhere.

Jay says, to Cole, "But not because we’re gay."

Kai to Cole: "No, not because we’re gay."

"We’re close but not that way! The only man, that I love, is my dad." Both Kai and Jay say.

Kai: "Well, anyway!" 

Jay says, "You’re getting better ev’ry day!"

Kai: "I’m getting better ev’ry day!" 

"Keep" Jay says.

"Getting" Kai says.

"Better" Jay says.

"Ev---" Kai says.

"---‘ry" Jay says.

Kai, Jay and Cole says, "Day! Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey!"

"Cause all that it takes is a little RE-IN-VEN-TION!"

"It’s easy to change if you give it your--" They all say.

"A---" Jay and Cole says.

"A---" Kai says.

"---ttention!" They all say.

"All you gotta do, is just believe you can be who you wanna be, Sincerely," They all say.

"Miss you dearly..." Both Kai and Jay say.

"Sincerely, Me!" They all say.  
Cole starts to make his way back to the bed.

"Sincerely, Me..." Jay says.

"Sincerely, Meeee!" Both Kai and Jay say.

"Sincerely, Me." Jay and Kai are looking right at each other for the second last “Sincerely, Me.” Right after the last one, the wall instantly reforms.

「End Of Chapter」

**Author's Note:**

> Don't go to high school, go to school high ;)  
> Lololol.  
> I don't own Ninjago, but if I did....  
> I would make 100+ seasons :))


End file.
